


Call My Name With All Your Voice

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi’s wearing his studying glasses, the black rimmed ones he says make him feel more like actually doing schoolwork, and Koushi can’t help but admire how good they look on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name With All Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Ezzy, who I have and always will consider my muse, my cheerleader and my partner in sinning.

Koushi has a very good idea in the middle of their last lecture of the day. He glances over at Daichi, sees how hard he’s concentrating on whatever the professor is droning on about, studiously taking notes like a good college student should while Koushi sits only a bare inch away and does not pay attention to the class at all. Daichi’s wearing his studying glasses, the black rimmed ones he says make him feel more like actually doing schoolwork, and Koushi can’t help but admire how good they look on him.

Their usual seats are up in the back of the room, because neither of them like to be too close to the teacher, especially since he tends to only really pay attention to the first couple of rows of students, and Koushi absorbs the information he needs without even really making an effort. The back of the room isn’t exactly the popular spot, and the nearest other students to them are two or three rows ahead, which leaves Koushi the freedom to sit as close as he likes to Daichi and not get scolded.

Daichi isn’t paying him any attention, but that’s just fine as it goes perfectly with what Koushi has started to plan. Sitting so close together has its advantages, and Koushi uses them to his satisfaction, scooting over the last inch to press their thighs together. True to his ‘study mode’ Daichi hardly even notices. He does however, notice the pale hand that slowly creeps up his thigh.

He turns to Koushi with one eyebrow raised and voice quiet. “Koushi.”

Koushi keeps his face turned forward, his chin rested on his other hand as he studies the board. “Hmm?”

“Koushi, what are you doing?” Daichi hisses as Koushi squeezes a little at the tightening muscles in Daichi’s thigh.

“What are you talking about, Dai?” Koushi looks over at him finally, innocent smile on his face. He settles his hand as far up on Daichi’s leg as it can go and leaves it there while Daichi slowly turns pink.

Daichi turns his best captain’s glare on him then, and Koushi resists the urge to giggle at how ineffective it is with that blush across his cheeks and his ears red at the tips. “Sugawara Koushi. You stop it.”

Koushi smiles sweetly at the mildly threatening tone. “Sawamura Daichi. I have no idea what it is you are referring to.”

Daichi growls very quietly in his throat before he turns back to the front of the class. There’s at least an hour left of the lecture, and this professor always goes right up until the scheduled time. Daichi always stays for every class, and he never leaves early unless the professor cuts class short himself. Koushi wonders how far he can go in the amount of time they have left before Daichi really gets mad.

He spends a while just caressing Daichi’s thigh, running his hand up and down his leg until Daichi relaxes again. Then he brushes his fingers gently against Daichi’s crotch until he can feel the bulge growing under his hand. He can see Daichi glance at him out of the corner of his eye, hides his smile in his other hand as he leans on that table. Koushi can feel Daichi shift in his seat, and it makes him want to laugh because he bets that Daichi is regretting wearing the tightest black jeans he owns today.

Koushi gives up his pretense of learning to pay attention to Daichi. He does look fantastic in those jeans, and Koushi can’t wait to get home to peel him out of them. He leans over and whispers as much in Daichi’s ear, his voice a low purr. Daichi is caught so off guard he coughs, and then he tries to glare Koushi into knocking it off.

A glare or two has never stopped Koushi from doing something he wanted though, and this time is no different. He continues what he was doing, running his fingers along Daichi’s zipper, whispering lewd thoughts about what he wants to do to Daichi after they get out of class into his steadily reddening ear. It’s when the professor finally calls the end of class, when everyone is packing up, that Koushi murmurs one last thing at him as they pick up their bags.

“Maybe next time I can blow you under the table.” Koushi darts away before Daichi can grab his arm like he wants to, and Koushi lets loose a blinding grin as Daichi has to very carefully position his bag so he doesn’t attract any unwanted attention as they leave.

Koushi purposely keeps a couple of steps ahead of Daichi the whole way home, occasionally pausing to look back and throw a wink or blow a kiss over his shoulder. Daichi is blushing so hard that the red might as well be a permanent fixture on his face and ears at this point. He still looks stoic, though, and Koushi is determined to make that change, just as soon as they get back to their own apartment.

He gets enough time to drop his bag and get his shoes off before Daichi is pushing him hard against the nearest wall, growling and kissing the breath out of him. Koushi lets him, for the moment, kisses back just as fiercely, hooks his fingers into the loops of Daichi’s jeans. Then he flips them around, listens to the huff of air that whooshes out of Daichi’s chest as his back hits the wall and laughs at the stunned look on Daichi’s face.

Daichi sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as Koushi’s hands wander to the button of his jeans, and Koushi watches him bite it as he undoes the button and slowly slides the zipper down. He runs the back of his hand against the revealed fabric, gently rubs his knuckles against the straining bulge as Daichi lets his lip go with a shaky exhale. Koushi takes it into his own mouth, sucks on it and then grazes his teeth along it as he pulls away. He kisses Daichi again, slips his tongue in his mouth and strokes Daichi’s own, sighs as he pulls away and lightly slips to his knees, taking Daichi’s jeans and boxers with him.

He looks up at Daichi with the most innocent face he can manage as he settles on his knees. Daichi sucks a breath in, looks down at Koushi with wide lust filled eyes as Koushi licks a wet stripe up his cock from the base to the tip. His hips twitch, and Koushi rests his hands on Daichi’s strong thighs as he takes his cock in his mouth, all the way into his throat like he knows Daichi loves.

Daichi hisses. “God.”

Koushi pulls off, winks up at Daichi. “You can just call me Koushi.” A huff is Daichi’s only response, and then he tangles a hand in Koushi’s hair and tugs at the strands a little as he very carefully thrusts into the warm, wet heat of Koushi’s mouth. Daichi groans as Koushi sinks back down onto his cock and swallows when the head pushes into the back of his throat. He pulls back off again, tongues the slit for a second before he speaks up again, his voice already rough. “Fuck me like you mean it, Dai.”

The thump that comes from Daichi’s head hitting the wall makes Koushi want to laugh, but he only gets a second before Daichi obeys him and thrusts into his mouth with purpose, all careful motions gone under the haze of lust spread by Koushi’s words. Koushi loves how forcefully Daichi’s fingers tangle in his hair, how Daichi pushes forward and doesn’t worry about breaking him. He lets Daichi do as he wants for a few minutes, until Daichi is panting against the wall above him, and gently scrapes his teeth along Daichi’s cock as he pulls back.

Daichi blinks down at him. Koushi licks his bottom lip, and clears his throat to speak. “Shall we move to the bedroom?” It’s less of a question than it is a command, and Daichi seems to realize that fairly quickly.

“Yeah.” Koushi rises, takes Daichi’s face in his hands and kisses him breathless before he turns and walks off to the bedroom, leaving Daichi standing in the hallway with his pants still around his ankles. Koushi throws a smoldering look over his shoulder as he turns into the bedroom, and Daichi nearly trips trying to catch up.

By the time that Daichi gets in the room and leaves his jeans and boxers on the floor, Koushi has already thrown his own shirt over a nearby chair and is already unbuttoning his own jeans. He watches Daichi tear his shirt off and toss it in the growing pile of clothes, and then Koushi nods at the bed. Daichi takes the unspoken command well, drops his glasses on the nightstand and settles himself on the bed as Koushi slowly peels his jeans off.

He hears a sharp intake of air from the bed as he turns and drops his jeans on top of Daichi’s, and he already knows it’s because, unlike Daichi, today Koushi has no underwear to deal with. He smirks to himself and turns to crawl up the bed. He pushes Daichi down flat, hovers over him for a minute and presses a sweet kiss to Daichi’s lips before he reaches over to the nightstand to dig out the bottle of lube.

Koushi leans down to talk teasingly directly into Daichi’s ear. “I’ve already pushed you against the wall and blown you, just like I promised. What else did I mention?” Daichi lets out a tiny moan, and Koushi snakes his way down Daichi’s body as he continues to talk. He licks at a nipple, continues further down and bites at a jutting hipbone. “Pretty sure I said something about these gorgeous thighs of yours, hmm?”

He nips and licks his way from hipbone to inner thigh, and when he gets there he proceeds to suck a dark red mark into the sensitive skin. Daichi shivers as Koushi works, pausing in his mission only to reach for the lube to slick up his fingers. Then he’s back to sucking a line of matching marks straight down the inside of Daichi’s thighs.

Daichi moans again as Koushi rubs the tip of a finger against his hole. Koushi hums appreciatively in response, pushes his finger in gently as Daichi lets out a breath. He works his finger in and out as he leans back up over Daichi, hikes one of his legs over Koushi’s hips to spread him out more. Daichi pulls him down with a hand to the back of his neck, kisses him like Koushi’s the last source of oxygen on earth and Daichi is suffocating without him.

“More, Dai?” Daichi moans against Koushi’s mouth in affirmation, and Koushi adds another finger, keeps stretching Daichi and kissing him until Daichi is panting and ready against him, moaning at every twist of his wrist. Koushi brushes his mouth against the shell of Daichi’s ear and pulls his fingers out, lines himself up. “Tell me what you want, Dai.”

“Fuck me like you don't want me to walk tomorrow."

Koushi growls in his ear, nips at the edge before he pushes his cock in and responds. "I'm going to fuck you so hard all you'll remember is my name."

He sets a hard frantic pace, the teasing from during class and the blowjob in the hallway finally building up and making Koushi want to explode. Daichi moans with every thrust, braces his hands against the headboard to keep from sliding up the bed with the force of each one. He wraps his legs around Koushi’s hips and hooks his ankles behind his back.

“Koushi.” Daichi breathes. Koushi wraps a hand around his cock, strokes a few times as Daichi shudders in his grip before he tightens his fist around the base. Daichi whimpers at him. “Koushi, please let me come.”

“It sounds like you still know a lot more than just my name, Dai. I don’t think you’re quite ready yet.” Koushi bites at Daichi’s neck, picks a spot just under his ear that he knows turns Daichi to jelly and sucks hard.

“Ah! K-Koushi!” Koushi speeds up, can feel Daichi’s legs tense and quake against him, and then he hits Daichi’s prostate and Daichi practically screams.

He pants into Daichi’s ear, just barely keeping himself from moaning as well. “Yeah? Right there? Are you ready, Dai? You want to finish?”

“Koushi, Koushi, Koushi.” Daichi chants in time with each thrust, and Koushi feels himself dangerously close to the edge. He knows he’s kept his word, and that Daichi won’t be walking much of anywhere tomorrow, and that the only thing left in Daichi’s mind is Koushi himself.

He releases his grip on Daichi’s cock, strokes it again instead, and Daichi tenses with his whole body for a second. “Come for me, Dai.” 

“Koushi.” Daichi breathes out a last lingering breath of his name, and then the tension is gone, and he’s spilling over on Koushi’s hand and his own stomach before the tightness around his cock throws Koushi over the edge with wild abandon.

Daichi drops his legs, finally, and relaxes his arms since he’s no longer in danger of being shoved headfirst into the headboard. Koushi carefully pulls out and reaches over to the tissues on the nightstand to wipe Daichi’s stomach and his hand clean before he pulls the sheets up and curls up against Daichi for a much needed nap.

Daichi nuzzles into his hair, wraps his arm around him and hums quietly. “Koushi.”

Koushi rubs his face against Daichi’s chest. “I love you too, Dai.” He presses a kiss against his beating heart and then they both drift off in quiet satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
